


Questions Asked And Answered

by LadyCizzle



Series: MINE! [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Giddy Kono, M/M, Possessive Steve, Supportive Chin, Unaware Lori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori has a question for Danny.  Steve, however, is the one that has her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Asked And Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowdweller25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/gifts).



> Author's Notes: This is actually for a friend over on A03 and Fanfiction.net. She asked me a long time ago for a fic like this but I couldn't get any ideas to stick until a few days ago. So shadowdweller25 this is for you. Also beta'd by the fantastic huntress69 who is extremely amazing and I couldn't ask for a better beta. Thanks hun.

It was a slow day for the 5-0 task force. With no active cases or calls from the HPD the team was left to their own devices for the day. Danny decided to use the day to catch up on paperwork while the rest of the team did various activities. That’s what he was doing when Kono peeked inside his office door and gave him a smile.

“Movie in the conference room in five,” Kono stated giddily. “You in?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be working?” frowned Danny, looking up from his computer.

“Come on, stop being such a downer and come watch a movie with us. The paperwork will still be there when it’s over. Besides,” she continued to smile, “you look like you could use a break.”

Danny pondered her response and realized that she was right. He had been working all morning on his paperwork and was making significant progress. It wouldn’t hurt him or anyone else if he took an hour and half to partake in a film with his team. “Alright,” replied Danny with a smile. “I’m in but there better be popcorn.”

Kono grinned. “Boss-man's all over it.”

They walked to the conference room together and Kono took a seat beside Chin while Danny took an open seat next to Lori, saving the seat next to him for Steve.

“Hey Danny can I ask you a question?” Lori asked suddenly as she leaned in closer to him.

“Uh, sure,” replied Danny, shrugging at her request. “About what?”

She gave him a nervous smile. “I was just wondering...not to be nosy or anything but are you seeing anyone.” Pausing slightly Lori continued with her question. “It’s just, since my car has been in the shop I have this friend who’s been given me rides to work and she saw you yesterday as you were going up the steps.”

“Oh.”

“She thinks you’re really hot,” continued Lori, smiling wide. “And she wanted to know if you were single. I told her I wasn’t sure but promised I’d ask. So, are you?”

By this time Kono had leaned in closer while Chin kept his gaze on the television but shifted his gaze towards Danny inconspicuously. “Yeah Danny are you seeing anyone?” smirked Kono deviously. “You can tell us if you are.”

“Shut up,” hissed Danny as he turned to glare at Kono who ignored his gaze and continued smirking. 

Lori ignored both of them and began speaking again. “I know what you’re thinking and the last thing you want is to be set up on the blind date but Sam’s really beautiful,” she stated. “Fiery red hair, green eyes, and has a big thing for blonds in uniform. Also she’s a pediatric nurse over at Queens so she knows what it’s like to have a crazy schedule.”

Rubbing his face with his hands, Danny looked back at Lori and gave her a soft smile. “Look Lori,” he began, “I’m really flattered to know that you have a friend who, in her words, thinks I’m really hot, but it’s just not gonna work.”

“Aww, Danny, don’t say no,” pouted Lori. “Please, just give Sam a chance because I know for a fact you two will hit it off.”

“I’m sure we would under different circumstances but the truth is I’m seeing someone,” he replied as politely as possible without sounding like a jerk to Lori but he seriously wasn’t interested.

“That doctor from the museum.”

“If you’re talking about Gaby then no. Unfortunately that didn’t work out but it was for the best because it opened me up for someone new,” Danny was smiling as he replied, turning his head to see Kono and Chin grinning widely at him as if they knew exactly who he was talking about.

But Lori wasn’t buying it. Instead of backing off she crossed her arms angrily and frowned. “Yeah right,” she scoffed unhappily.

Danny stopped smiling and gave her a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he hissed.

Lori rolled her eyes. “Look Danny,” she spat, “you don’t have to lie. If you’re not ready to date all you could have just said so instead of making up a fictitious girlfriend. It’s sad and pathetic.”

“Not that I have to prove anything to you, Weston, but I didn’t lie,” he growled back, restraining himself from doing something stupid. “I am currently seeing someone else thus making me unavailable for your friend.”

“Oh yeah, who?”

“Me."

Everyone in the room let out a gasp except for Danny.

“Really McGarrett,” scoffed Danny rolling his eyes as he turned to look at Steve standing in the doorway of the conference room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and glaring angrily at Lori. “I thought we decided we would wait and tell the team together at a much later date. Preferably not today.” He found himself hissing once more.

“What Danno?” frowned Steve as he turned his attention to Danny. “She was pestering you so I thought now would be a perfect time to tell her that you are currently off limits.”

“It’s about time,” whooped Kono, giving Chin a high five before reaching over and punching Danny in the shoulder. “You know how much money I have riding on the two of you. Time to collect.”

“You bet money on us?” Danny’s mouth dropped open in shock, but he made a quick recovery. “How much?”

“Let’s just say I won’t protest to taking you all out for drinks this weekend on me,” she responded happily. 

Lori couldn’t believe what was going on. At first she thought that they were playing some kind of prank on her, a joke that everyone was in on except for her but no one was laughing. Instead they were looking at each other with proud wide grins on their faces. Standing up, she began looking back and forth between Steve and Danny. “Wait you’re serious,” she asked, skeptical. “You two are actually dating.”

“That and among other things,” smirked Steve mischievously at Danny.

Once again Danny rolled his eyes. “Again I say, really McGarrett.”

“But that’s not possible,” Lori huffed, shaking her head and refusing to believe what the two men were telling her.

“Why?”

‘Because you’re supposed to like me,’ she thought silently, a deep scowl on her face. “Because you’re...you’re not interested in men,” she finally stated. “You were in the Navy for Christ’s sake.”

Steve simply shrugged. “That doesn’t mean anything and now with the repeal of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell I can have an open relationship with anyone I choose.”

“And you choose Danny. Why?” she asked bitterly but immediately regretted it when she noticed four pairs of eyes glaring at her, including a very heated pair belonging to one Steven J. McGarrett.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” snarled Steve as he took a step closer to Lori who instantly backed away. His eyes flashed red at the mere thought of Lori disrespecting his and Danny’s relationship. “Why would I choose to love someone like Danny. Maybe it’s the fact that he doesn’t take any of my bullshit and isn’t afraid to call me a jackass when I’m being one. Or maybe it’s the fact that since the day we’ve met he’s always been there for me, watching my back and keeping me from falling apart. Or how he will sacrifice everything to keep his loved ones safe. Or how about the fact that I trust him more than I ever have in my entire life or ever will again!”

Lori let out a gulp as Steve took another step towards her. She was terrified of what Steve would do to her if she didn’t quickly correct herself. “I didn’t mean anything by it I was just-”

“Being a nosy know-it-all who believes that Danny isn’t good enough for this team because he’s more than capable of handling the job and everything that goes along with it,” snarled Steve. “And if that is the case then I think it’s time for you to find another job as soon as possible because I will end you before I let you disrespect my partner.”

“That’s not what I meant-” Lori tried again only to be pushed to the side by a very stunned Danny.

“Wait...hold up a minute,” Danny replied, snatching the bowl of popcorn of Steve’s hands and forcing his partner to turn his attention away from Lori and onto him. No longer focused on what Lori was or wasn’t trying to say but what Steve had actually said. Without even looking back he thrust the bowl into Lori’s arms. “You love me,” he whispered finally without breaking eye contact with his partner. “You’re in love with me.”

“Well yeah,” shrugged Steve sheepishly, slightly gripping the back of his neck. “I thought you knew.”

Danny shook his head vigorously. “I know a lot of things, Steven, but you being in love with me, that wasn’t one of them.”

“Why are you saying it like that? You don’t feel the same way?”

“I do it’s just I didn’t know how invested you were in this. I thought-”

“Thought what, that it was just sex for me,” huffed Steve angrily as he crossed his arms. “Nice to know what you really think of me, Danny.”

“No, that’s not it,” replied Danny adamantly, reaching out a hand and placing if firmly on Steve’s shoulder. He kept it there until he felt Steve relax under his touch. “I just thought,” he began meekly, “I just thought that it would take you a while, if at all, to express yourself in an open and honest matter. I mean after all, you are emotionally handicapped. I’m still not convinced that you were held as a child even you’ve shown me pictures,” he finished with a soft chuckle.

Steve smoothly wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him as close as possible. Not caring that the rest of his team was watching him as he did so. “Well let’s clear everything up shall we,” he said with a smile. “Yes, I was held as a child by both of my parents. Yes, I am somewhat emotionally handicapped, and yes, I am completely in love with you. Anything else you’d like to know?”

Danny couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face or the heat that rose in his cheeks. “Nope I think that covers it.”

“Good,” was all Steve said as he closed the space between them by pressing his lips against Danny’s and kissing him with everything he had, ecstatic that Danny wasted no time responding back. 

Kono let out a delighted squeal and Chin just smiled happily as he stared at his two friends. Lori stood there watching the two kiss before falling back into the chair behind her, mouth wide open. 

Finally Steve and Danny pulled apart but remained extremely close. “I can’t believe we just did that in front of them,” frowned Danny but made no effort to move away. “Now we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Steve chuckled. “It’s not my fault. It was only fair that I let everyone know that you are taken by me.”

“I’m not property, Steven,” Danny stated firmly, poking hard against Steve’s chest. “I’m a person, not a possession so get that through your possessive Neanderthal skull.”

“I’ll show you possessive,” growled Steve possessively, biting softly on Danny’s ear forcing Danny to let out a yelp. “How about you guys call it a day and I’ll see you all bright and early tomorrow. And Lori, no more friends who are redheads,” Steve replied suddenly as he began pulling Danny out of the room with Danny sniping the entire time. 

They waited until they could no longer hear Danny yelling before Kono clapped her hands together. “That was awesome,” she giggled.

“Totally did not see that coming,” Lori sighed as she placed the bowl on the table and leaned back further in her chair.

Both Kono and Chin gawked at her, shocked by her attitude and still upset by her previous comments. “Seriously,” snapped Kono. “You have got to be like the worse profiler ever if you didn’t know those two were in love with each other.”

“I had them pegged after the first day,” stated Chin.

“But how? I still don’t understand how those two are even-” Lori began again but this time was silenced by Kono’s menacing stare.

“I wouldn’t finish that if I were you,” replied Chin, shaking his head. Standing up, he patted his cousin on the shoulder and smiled. “Come on cuz, what do you say to lunch? Your treat.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, standing up as well. “Time to go collect my winnings.”

Lori watched the two cousins leave leaving her alone in the conference room and eventually the office. She let out another deep sigh as she banged her head on the table. It was seriously time for her to get another job.

**Author's Note:**

> So like it, love it. However you feel about it let me know by dropping me a review.


End file.
